Harley Quinn
How Harley Quinn joined the Tourney Before her descent into madness, Dr. Harleen Quinzel was a promising psychiatrist assigned to Arkham Asylum, Gotham's home for the criminally insane. But after meeting Mewtwo, the Genetic Pokémon became obsessed with the crazed criminal's warped mind. Sensing opportunity, the Joker manipulated her, driving his therapist so mad that he was able to control her. Harleen fell in love with the Pokémon, broke it out of Arkham and devoted her life to making it happy and spreading his bloody brand of mayhem. Athletic, agile and dangerously unpredictable in a fight, Harley Quinn is a formidable opponent in her own right. She is willing to do anything in order to further the Genetic Pokémon's goals—no matter the cost to anyone else or even herself. Her energetic, affable and animated personality is enough to make almost anyone drop their guard—a mistake that could easily cost them their life. Deranged and psychotic, Harley Quinn is the poster girl for chaos' terrifying allure, and she entered the Smash Bros. Tourney to find the Joker. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Cradles a dead cop. After the announcer calls her name Harley Quinn leaps to the camera then tsks her finger saying "Blahblahblah!". Special Attacks Violent Axe (Neutral) Harley Quinn rushes forward with a shoulder attack, then does a swinging axe-handle launch (which sends a foe into the air) followed by a takedown axe-handle, all the while saying "Violent AXE!". Charging Rush (Side) Harley Quinn charges forward just like Wario did during the Wario Land series. Super Gotham Jump (Up) Harley Quinn performs a high jump. Flying Pile Driver (Down) Harley Quinn reaches for a foe with a grab leading to a pile driver. Aces World (Hyper Smash) Harley Quinn says "Go away!", then she fires a black energy beam in front of her while saying "Aces World!". Mallet Bomb (Final Smash) Based on her Super Move from Injustice: Gods Among Us, Harley Quinn pummels one opponent with a mallet knocking them back before she runs and slides, placing an exploding birthday cake underneath them saying "This'll be a blast!". Bonus Costume Harley Quinn's Bonus Costume is based on her appearance in Batman: Arkham City. To unlock this Bonus Costume, one must complete Classic Mode on Hard difficulty or higher with Harley Quinn. Victory Animations #Harley Quinn pounds her fist into her palm while saying "I knew it! You're nothin' but a lightweight loser!". #*Harley Quinn pounds her fist into her palm while saying "Tough luck, Bird-brain.". (Falco victories only) #Harley Quinn steps forward and points at the camera, then points to her brain with "You were supposed to save Mister J, Bat-brain!". #*Harley Quinn steps forward and points at the camera, then points to her brain with "You were supposed to save Mister J, Wen Yang!". (Wen Yang victories only) #*Harley Quinn steps forward and points at the camera, then points to her brain with "You were supposed to save Mister J, Shin Kamiya!". (Shin victories only) #*Harley Quinn steps forward and points at the camera, then points to her brain with "You were supposed to save Mister J, Mewtwo!". (Mewtwo victories only) #Harley Quinn says "You're gonna pay for letting Mister J die!" then she breaks a wooden training dummy. #*Harley Quinn says "Good, I hope it hurts!" then she breaks a wooden training dummy. (Jin/Kazuya/Heihachi/Kirby/Meta Knight/King Dedede victories only) Trivia *All of Harley Quinn's victory quotes are Game Over quotes from Batman: Arkham City, not counting modified versions of those quotes. *Harley Quinn shares her normal gameplay English voice actress with Raven, X-23, Pippi, and Blink the Mole. *Harley Quinn shares her Japanese voice actress with Pippi, Min, and X-23. *Her English voices differ; her gameplay voice is her Batman: Arkham City and Injustice voice styled like both games, and her cutscene voice is her Batman: The Animated Series voice. She is the first comic book character to have this trait. *The Genetic Pokémon, Mewtwo, is Harley Quinn's rival and love interest in Super Smash Bros. Tourney. Her sequel rival is Dais, the Dark Warlord of Illusion from Ronin Warriors, and her second rival in both the first game and the second game is Doc McStuffins. Category:Batman characters Category:Female characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Starter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume